she's got you high
by Teka Prongs
Summary: Você só não sabia ainda.


_Fanfic dedicada à minha amiga secreta Nanda, que é minha mãe em todos os fandoms imagináveis. 3_

_Amo você, sua linda!_

* * *

><p><strong>she's got you high<strong>

Você não sabia nada sobre si mesmo. Você era apenas um garotinho inocente ingressando num mundo desconhecido e excitante. Você era um garotinho buscando refugio em algo que até aquele momento não fazia sentido nenhum, mas que com certeza era melhor que a vida que você conhecia. A primeira vez que viu os cabelos ruivos balançando suavemente sobre os ombros e ouviu a voz infantil e imatura pedir para que o visse mais de perto, de alguma maneira _soube._ Ela conhecia – e sempre conheceria -, mais sobre você do que você mesmo. Então percebeu que não sabia nada sobre ela.

Você queria saber.

**x**

Então ela foi levada para a câmara secreta, e o pânico o tomou. Ela era a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo, e a pessoa que menos merecia ser atingida por sua causa. E quando você correu até a garota jogada no chão, desejando por tudo que ela não morresse, tudo que conseguia fazer era se culpar. Agora Ginny também te _entendia_.

Naquele momento você sentiu. Mas você ainda não sabia disso.

**x**

Então ela abriu seus olhos e te disse exatamente o que você precisava ouvir. Porque ela é Ginny Weasley, de todas as pessoas do mundo bruxo que te conhecem, a única que realmente te entende. E você arregala os olhos em surpresa. Você só quer proteger a todos de si mesmo. Mas Ginny não precisa de proteção.

Você enxerga a si mesmo refletido nos olhos castanhos. E sorri.

**x**

Gostava de todos os momentos na Toca. Sentia-se parte de uma família, e provava a sensação de ser amado pela primeira vez na vida. Contava os dias para jogar Quadribol com os Weasley nos pomares, mas não sabia dizer quando a presença de Ginny passou a ser indispensável em todos os jogos. Ron zombava de você sempre que Ginny roubava a bola improvisada de suas mãos, sem saber que você não fazia esforço nenhum para derrotá-la. É que ver o sorriso da garota compensava todos aqueles pontos perdidos. O dia não era completo sem o som de sua risada.

Você queria ser o responsável por todos os sorrisos de Ginny.

**x**

Você se pegava pensando em como seria se jamais a tivesse beijado no salão comunal. Passava horas deitado pensando em como seria seu ano sem Ginny. Então você esfregava os olhos e espantava esses pensamentos, porque eles te faziam mal.

Você tinha certeza que era com Ginny Weasley que ficaria para o resto da vida.

**x**

Então vocês saem escondidos do castelo sob a capa da invisibilidade, só para se deitarem na grama molhada pelo orvalho da madrugada e conversarem sobre coisas sem muita importância. Só para perderem, ou ganharem, algumas horas sozinhos longe dos olhares curiosos. Você vira seu rosto para Ginny ao seu lado e admira cada sarda, cada sorriso, e ama como seus olhos também sorriem enquanto ela inventa histórias sobre as estrelas no céu. Você não está ouvindo o que ela diz, só pensando em como aquele momento poderia durar para sempre. Então você segura sua mão.

Você nunca se sentiu tão _vivo_.

**x**

De repente, você se viu sozinho. Ela estava ali, sentada a alguma distância de você, mas você acabara de perdê-la. Porque não agüentaria vê-la sofrendo. Porque não agüentaria ser o responsável por sua morte. Você foi à busca das horcruxes.

Você foi e deixou um pedaço do seu coração para trás.

**x**

Olhava o mapa do maroto todas as madugadas frias e tristes daquele acampamento no meio do nada. Olhava procurando algum conforto ao ver que ela ainda estava ali, que ela ainda estava viva_. _O pontinho indicando Ginny Weasley estava sempre perto da janela do dormitório feminino. Você olhava para o céu e desejava que ela estivesse bem.

Ela também.

**x**

Ela foi a última pessoa em quem pensou antes da luz verde atravessar seu peito. Ela foi a primeira pessoa em que pensou quando percebeu que ainda estava vivo.

_Ela._

**x**

Enquanto Ginny caminha sobre o tapete vermelho em sua direção, você pensa na garotinha ruiva na plataforma 9 ¾ querendo te ver mais de perto, te achando muito mais do que você jamais se sentiu. Ela sorri mais do que nunca. Você sempre foi e sempre seria o responsável por todos os seus sorrisos. Hoje você sabe.

Ela sempre te amou. E você sempre amou Ginny Weasley.


End file.
